


Mary

by beltainefaerie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Multi, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock muses on John's new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Mary and obviously neither does Sherlock. Not really. He can just see where this is headed and doesn't like it.
> 
> May ultimately link to other works. 
> 
> I am really having fun with these 221s.

He watched them together. On their way back up the street after a date. As they sat laughing at crap telly on the couch, while he was supposedly working on an experiment. It seemed like they were touching more often than not, but she didn’t fawn over John. It was more that they gravitated toward one another.

Mary was actually one of the most charming women he had ever met. Not insipid or cloying. Certainly ready to fight when she thought something was wrong. Even willing to argue with Sherlock. She wasn’t brash for the sake of it, nor did she seek attention for defying social norm of timidity. She reveled in some things that were expected of her gender, like her appearance, which was decidedly feminine. She was so comfortable with herself, sweetness and fire. Wasn’t it hateful?

She was perfect for him. Enough spark and danger and intellect to be fascinating. He couldn’t deny that. She was even useful to the work! Never mind the world of emotions brought on by the fact that they never would have met if it weren’t for a case. So of course, it was his own fault. Sherlock breathed deeply, willing his face to slip into comforting, emotionless blankness. He would not cry.

So very foolish to think that John would stay forever.


End file.
